


They convinced you life is war

by Saishuuhope



Category: Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Chisa is Ms Fleming, I'm Heathers and v3 trash, Im killing my best boy with this what am I doing, Iruma is Heather M, Kaede is Heather C, M/M, Maki is Heather D, Ouma is Veronica, Saihara is JD, This was going to happen, This'll hurt cause Saihara will kill Kaede, Yes I was listening to DGW reprise when I named this, cause no one in canon really fits JD, pre-game
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-12 12:30:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11737080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saishuuhope/pseuds/Saishuuhope
Summary: If you crossed pre-game v3 with Heathers this is the absolute crap you would get! In all seriousness though, this is just v3 crossed with Heathers.





	1. Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> This will be chaptered based on the songs so that should give a vague idea of how long this will be. The cast list so far goes as followed (remember this is pre-game personalitys)  
> Veronica - Ouma  
> JD - Saihara  
> Martha - Tsumugi  
> Kurt - Kaito  
> Ram - Gonta  
> Ms Fleming - Chisa  
> Heather C - Kaede  
> Heather D - Maki  
> Heather M - Iruma

Kokichi Ouma was a pretty average high school student. He had good grades and a few friends, although admittedly not many. However, he was never going to be one of the popular kids. 

You had the jocks like Kaito Momota and Gonta Gokuhara, they'd always be around to smack people's lunch trays, and there's the other moderately popular students such as Himiko Yumeno and Angie Yonaga yet, he was able to survive his daily life at Hopes Peak academy without trouble.

Or at least without too much trouble he thought exactly as he accidentally bumped into Kaito. “Shit!” He cursed under his breath as he looked up at the towering jock. “Ouch!” Kaito exclaimed in surprise glaring down to see whatever pest had dared to trouble him. “A-are you ok?” Ouma asked timidly, slightly cowering away from the taller male. “Get away nerd!”  
“O-oh ok--” Ouma replied quickly scurrying away.

As he rushes to get his lunch he reminds himself that he only has to get through this year and then he'll have a fresh start at his new college. But, that's not for a while he thinks as he dodges Korekiyo Shinguji.

Ouma hears a “Watch it!” Shouted at him as he continues to the table he sits at with his friend Shirogane Tsumugi. Suddenly his lunch is on the floor and an “Oooooops~” can be heard above him, obviously coming from the schools linebacker Gonta Gokuhara. “Eighth year of being a dick I see” Ouma mutters trying to salvage his food off the floor. “What did you say skank?!” Gonta retorts hearing Ouma’s muttering. “Uhhhh nothing!” He says quickly running to find the table.

“Ah!” Ouma exclaims as he feels someone tap his shoulder “Oh,” he says turning round “hey Tsumugi”   
“Hey!” She replies, peppy as always “are we still on for movie night?”   
“Yeah! You're on popcorn duty!” He replies, having calmed down from his scare earlier. She mentions that she's rented one of her favourite films again but Ouma’s just staring at what was her lunch, now on the floor.

“HAHA!” Kaito this time, is standing behind her, a look of pride on his face. “Hey!” He shouts feeling the rage build up inside him. “Pick that up right now!” Kaito looks taken aback by Ouma’s sudden outburst. “I'm sorry, are you actually talking to me?” He questions, a look of surprise on his face for just a second. “Yes. I am. I want to know what gives you the right to pick on my friend! You're a high school hazbin waiting to happen! A future gas station attendant!” Kaito looks lost for a second before replying “you have a zit right there.” The entire cafeteria bursts out laughing and Ouma just turns back to Tsumugi, his face red as a tomato.

For the next ten minuets lunch goes peacefully. There are no more interruptions from either Kaito or Gonta and Tsumugi and Ouma continue their conversation, until ‘they’ walk in. ‘They’ are the best of the best, the top of the school, no one can top them, they're never harassed, never bothered. Everyone wants to be them. There's Miu Iruma, her dad is loaded, he invents robots. Maki Harukawa, head of the yearbook. There isn't much to her but she did convince her mum to pay for implants, and finally Kaede Akamatsu. The almighty. She's a mythic bitch.

There are murmurs around the cafeteria of “I want to be their boyfriend!” And “If I sat at their table guys would notice me!” Tsumugi even comments that she'd like them to be nicer.

Soon enough the murmuring dies down and all that's heard across the cafeteria is the sound of Maki’s vomiting. “Oh grow up Maki! Bulimia is so 87!” Kaede says, obviously fed up. “Maybe you should see a doctor, Maki?” Iruma says tentatively “Yeah Iruma, maybe I should.” Maki says, ignoring Kaede. “Ah Kaede and Iruma!” Ms Yukizome says tiredly, walking up behind them. “And… Maki.” She finishes looking mildly disgusted. “Maybe you didn't hear the bell over all the vomiting but, you're late for class.”  
“Maki wasn't feeling well! We're helping her!” Kaede says quickly “Not without a hall pass you're not!” Ms Yukizome says, a small smirk playing on her lips. “Weeks detention!” 

Ouma, trailing behind on his way to class, hears Ms Yukizome and rushes back pulling a fake hall pass out of his pocket. “Actually, umm, Ms Yukizome! All four of us are out on a hall pass! Year book committee…” he hands her the fake note with his, Kaede, Maki and Iruma’s names on it. “I see you're all listed…” the smirk fades from her face. “Well hurry up and get where you're going.” She walks off briskly.

As soon as she's out of sight Kaede turns to Ouma. This is an excellent forgery… who are you?!”   
“A-ah Kokichi Ouma! I crave a boon!” He blurts out, flustered by the girl talking to him. Kaede narrows her eyes. “What ‘boon’?”  
“U-uhh… let me sit at your table. Just once! No talking necessary!” Ouma says, surprised at his own words. “If people think you guys tolerate me they'll leave me alone… Oh! And before you answer I also do report cards, permission slips and absence notes!”  
“How about prescription notes?” Maki asks, looking slightly dazed. “Shut up Maki!” Kaede shouts at her “Sorry Kaede…” she says, bowing her head slightly.

Kaede suddenly grabs Ouma’s face and inspects it carefully. “For a greasy little nobody you do have good bone structure…” this makes his eyes light up in happiness, even the smallest compliment from Kaede is regarded in the highest sense! “And a symmetrical face!” Iruma pipes up. “If I took a meat cleaver down the centre of your skull I'd have matching halves! That's very important.” She nods while saying the last part. “Of course you could stand to lose a few pounds…” Maki scoffs, crossing her arms.

“But, y’know…” Kaede starts, “this could be beautiful!” Ouma is suddenly whisked into the bathrooms with a pile of new clothes shoved into his arms.

Outside of the small space the four of them are occupying, life is continuing as normal. Insults are being shouted while the receivers try to calm things down, boys who've never even looked at a girl before are being accused of perverts… the usual happenings. That is until Ouma, Kaede, Maki and Iruma walk in.

Whispers of “woah!” And “Who's that with Kaede!” Are heard around the room as Ouma walks in now wearing a blue jacket and black trousers. “O-Ouma?!” Tsumugi exclaims once she sees him. Suddenly the room is filled with whispers of his name and people staring at all parts of him. “Y’know,” he thinks to himself, getting used to the stares of the other students “It's a beautiful frickin’ day!”


	2. Candy Store

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ouma has to submit to the popular clique or he'll be thrown out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't write summarys so bare with me but anyway. It was pointed out to me that I basically just changed the names last chapter and rewrote the scene so this time I've written some of my own dialogue and such.

The next few weeks were a blur to Ouma. Walk to school, get whisked off by Maki, Iruma and Kaede to do whatever they wanted, go home. The majority of his days were uneventful, which Ouma was grateful for, however, he did feel bad whenever he saw Tsumugi sitting by herself at lunch. 

Therefore, around week two of being part of the ‘popular clique’ Kaede asked him to bring Tsumugi down a peg. She had noticed the small waves and smiles that she was giving Ouma every time they walked past and obviously realised Ouma’s guilt for leaving her. The plan was perfect. Get Ouma to forge a note from Gonta inviting her to his homecoming party and, add a little something at the bottom.

Everyone knew that Tsumugi had a crush on Gonta since kindergarten, faking a personal note, only for her to turn up and find out that Gonta had no clue what she was on about, would break her already fragile heart. It'd also show Ouma that he didn't have the right to be associating himself with the lower scum anymore.

Kaede explained her plan to Ouma, a sly smile on her face. “It's quite simple really. Or at least with your abilities it is!” She hands a detailed piece of card to Ouma along with a gold, metallic pen. “Make sure it's in Gonta’s handwriting… Oh, and it has to be convincing enough to make her come to the party! I expect it in the next hour, don't let us down!” She says all this, her smile growing wider and more evil by the word. 

“I-I…” Ouma stutters a little, not accepting the items brandished in front of him. Kaede looks annoyed and shoves the items into Ouma’s arms. “What are you hesitating for?! Get on with it!”  
“N-NO!” Ouma shouts, the sudden confidence surprising Kaede. “What did you say?” Her voice is quieter than usual, her eyes narrowed. “I said that I'm not going to do it.” 

Ouma takes a step back from the group of girls in front of him, but keeps his confident tone. “Why should I trick my best friend like this?! I wouldn't care so much if it was someone, anyone else, but I'm not doing this to Tsumugi.” Kaede let's out a scornful laugh and looks Ouma straight in the eyes, pink mixing with purple. “Are we gonna have a problem?” She takes a step towards him. “You got a bone to pick?” Closer still. “You've come so far why now are you pulling on my dick?!” She's close enough that he can see every inch of her perfect face. “I'd normally slap your face off.” She pulls back a little, looking slightly disgusted at having gotten so close. “And everyone here could watch!” She places a hand on Ouma’s chest “but I'm feeling nice so here's some advice listen up bitch!” She pushes him back as she joins Maki and Kaede behind her.

Kaede explains how great of a person she is while Iruma and Maki back her up with their own claims. Ouma just sits there, utterly and entirely confused the entire time. However, Kaede is a master at intimidation and Ouma isn't as strong as he comes off so, after a while of her bragging, he writes the note anyway and shoves it in Tsumugi's locker, a knot of guilt in his stomach as he resumes watching the girls.

They start telling him how much more he has to gain if he stays with them rather than Tsumugi, and Ouma has to admit that their argument is very compelling, yet the guilt doesn't disappear.

Eventually Tsumugi opens her locker to get her books for the next class, and when the letter falls out her face falls. It makes sense, Ouma supposes, after all, she must be used to getting mean notes in her locker all the time but when she opens it her eyes light up and she looks around the cafeteria before seeing Ouma looking at her anxiously.

“Ouma look! Gonta invited me to his homecoming party! This proves he's been thinking about me!” The sparkle in her usually dull eyes is evident as she speaks. “Colour me stoked…” Ouma says with a shaker smile. When he turns back to Kaede she has the most evil smile on her face he's ever seen. “Good job.” She says in a snide tone before strutting off, Iruma and Maki following behind her, leaving Ouma alone.


	3. Fight for me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Do I even need to write summarys anymore--

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: ok time to write!  
> *looks at the song list and sees 'fight for me'*  
> Me: WeLl TiMe To FuCk Up WrItInG mY bEsT bOy.
> 
> I tried.
> 
> Also I'm trying not to use direct dialogue from the show unless it's incorporated into a song so excuse my shitty writing. I did leave in that one line to do with names between Veronica and JD though cause it's great.

Well Ouma thought he was alone. Despite the cafeteria being mostly empty, there was still a little bit of lunch left before Ouma’s next class. He decided to go sit down at one of the far back tables and hope to not get noticed. “Good luck with that.” He scoffed to himself, not realising that another student was sitting against the back wall right next to the table he sat down at. 

“So, you with those crackheads?”  
Ouma almost jumped out of his skin upon hearing the other student talk. “H-huh? Me?”  
“No, the other kid sitting next to you.” Ouma turned his head, looking flustered, only to see no one there. He looked back to the other who was rolling his eyes. “Yes, you. Are you gonna answer or should I just go?” Ouma was getting more flustered by the second. “O-oh, yeah I guess I am…” the other boy scoffed. “At least you seem to be half decent. Try to save that.” He got up to leave, Ouma more confused than ever. “H-hey! I didn't catch your name…”  
“I didn't throw it.” He simply says in reply, and turns away to leave.

Just as he reaches the doors, they burst open from the other side and Kaito and Gonta storm in. “Heeeeeeey it's the new kid!” Kaito grabs the new boys arms and pins them behind his back. “How's your boyfriend coping now that you've run away and left him behind?” Gonta smirks, getting up in the student's face. He doesn't make any move to reply. Kaito pokes his face “I thought the cafeteria had a ‘no bags allowed’ rule?” This seems to trigger something in the boy and he calmly replies with “Well they seem to have an open door policy for assholes.”

This really sets Gonta and Kaito off and a full blown fight kicks off. Ouma braces himself to see this poor new kid get pummelled into the ground like every other student who dared to mess with the jocks. Yet he doesn't see the new kid fall. Instead, both Gonta and Kaito are on the floor in a matter of seconds. “W-woah…” Ouma recoils back a little in shock “y-you can punch--.” The boy doesn't seem to notice as he stares down at Gonta and Kaito, a look of satisfaction on his face.

A rush of emotions run through Ouma’s mind as the boy leaves the cafeteria, but two stand out in particular: utter shock at what he'd just witnessed and… admiration. In the few minuets Ouma had known this student he'd already, somehow, got Ouma wrapped right around his finger. “I wonder if he'd fight for me…” he subconsciously thinks as he picks up his stuff to go to his next class.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is kinda short. I'm going on holiday on Saturday and my parents keep attempting to get me to pack so I didn't have much time to write but I wanted to update this today so take this shithole of a chapter.
> 
> I won't be updating as often for the next 2 weeks as, like I said, I'm on holiday. Sorry ;-;
> 
> Jesus dead girl walking is gonna be fun to write :")
> 
> Oh and incase anyone wanted it, my only other social media I use is instagram and my account is @edgysaihara. Look at that great self promotion.

**Author's Note:**

> If there's anything in particular you'd like me to change about this fic (that is possible so no cast changes) please tell me in the comments!


End file.
